The Digital Transformation
by Sora-DigiLove
Summary: When the Tamers are summoned to the Digital World a year after the defeat of the D-Reaper, they get turned into Digimon! Can they gather all of the gems in time, before thay are Digimon permanently? What has happened to their partners? Who did this?
1. Prolouge

The Digital Transformation Prolouge I hope to make this a long fic, if you guys are up for it. I actually decided to use the dubbed names for the 1st time in my life, so please deal with it! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, as much as I wish. This fic is based on the Digital Transformation RPG, created by Guilmon Evolution. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Takato's POV  
  
It's been 1 year since the defeat of the D-Reaper, and no wild Digimon have bioemerged, and we haven't seen our partners either. Henry is getting into computers, and sometimes even helps Jenyra out. Suzy stil misses "Pwincess Pwettie Pants" but she's starting to outgrow that phase. (Thank goodness) Rika is losing that tomboyish attitude, but she's still winning card tournaments. So is Ryo. They have yet to play each other again, but the Digimon King and the Digimon Queen are officially an item. So are Jeri & me. She's gotten over all the darkness inside of her, but she's still got that puppet. *cringes* Kazu and Kenta are still my best friends, and thanks to Rika's lessons, are improving on the card game. Ai and Mako have become good friends with Suzy, and they see each other often.  
  
(No one's POV)  
  
Takato threw his book bag down after scholl, and anxiously checked his email. Sometimes, through the Monster Makers, their partners could email them, and vice versa. What he had hoped was an email from Guilmon turned out to be even more disturbing.  
  
To: Takato Matsuda From: digitalworld Subject: Help us! Message: The Digital World is under attack! Please meet at the park, we will open up the tunnel!  
  
Lee was teaching Suzy how to play his Digimon game when they received a mysterious email.  
  
To: Henry and Suzy Wong From: digitalworld Subject: Help us! Message: The Digital World is under attack! Please meet at the park, we will open up the tunnel!  
  
Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ai, and Mako each had the same email. The perplexed Tamers met at the park, as instructed. "So did you get one of those emails too, Gogglehead?" Rika asked when Takato arrived. Too bad that nickname stuck. "Look, the portal's opening!" Ryo pointed, and the Tamers, with a few essential suplies ran through.  
  
The Tamers put their glasses (or goggles) on right away. "You can't see anything through this sandstorm!" Kazu commented. "Yeah, but where are our partners?" Kenta asked. 'Will I even have a partner?' Jeri wondered. "I'm feeling...really...sleepy..." Ai said as she started to fall asleep, andone by one, so did the rest of the Tamers. As they selept, a black fog formed over them... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ * What's gonna happen to the Tamers? Find out next in Chapter 1, The Transformation! Please R&R, ja ne! ^_~ 


	2. The Transformation

The Digital Transformation Chapter 1: The Transformation I know I've gotten a few flames, but this is based on an RPG and is totally different than what you guys are expecting. Myo Tismon, I am a HUGE fan of your work, and I would NEVER copy it. When they collect the gems (explained in the next chapter) it evokes different changes, such as gender, some are Tamers, etc. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. This fic is based on the Digital Transformation RPG, created by Guilmon Evolution. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Henry turned in his sleep. There was something strange on his head, and if felt uncomfortable. He opened his eyes, and gasped loudly when he saw Suzy, or at least, he thought it was Suzy. She was smaller, brown, and had large brown-and-pink ears. She was a Lopmon! He started to rub his eyes to make sure he wan't dreaming, but he almost screamed when he saw a paw instead of his hand. He grabbed his long floppy ears, which must have made it hard to sleep with. He was a Terriermon!  
  
He went to wake Takato up, but there was a Guilmon in Takato's place! 'I have got to be dreaming.' he thought. "What is ts Terriermon?" Takato asked as he opened his eyes groggily. "Shouldn't go get Henry?" he asked. "I am Henry!" Henry replied. "No, you're Terriermon." Takato pointed, and noticed a large red clawed paw. "Oh my gosh!" he screamed. "Momentai. I told you I was Henry." Henry said. "What about the others?" Takato asked. "I don't know, I've only seen Suzy." Henry said as they went to wake up the others.  
  
"Takato, tell your partner to let me sleep!" Rika said as she turned over. "Guilmon, get whatever's on my back off." she ordered. "I can't Rika. It's your tail. "What do you mean? I don't have a-ahhhh!" Rika screamed, noticing that she was a Renamon. They woke the other Tamers up, but they noticed that Ai and Mako were mising. Jeri was an Elecmon, Ryo was a Monodromon, Kazu was a Guardromon, and even though he was a Mega, Kenta the MarineAngemon wasn't too terribly strong.  
  
"Ok, how did this happen?" Ryo asked angrily. "Relax, it's not like our voices have changed." Kenta said, sounding remarkably like a MarineAngemon. "It's too late for that. We seem to be completely Digimon now." Henry verified. "So does this mean I hafta call you Teweriermon, Henwee?" Suzy asked. "I suppose, it would only be correct." Terriermon said. "Does anyone parent's even know we're here?" Elecmon askd. "No, I didn't say anything because I assumed we'd be back soon." Guilmon said, and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"So does this mean we can digivolve?" Monodromon asked. "That would be so cool!" Guilmon cheered. "Don't get your hopes up, we might not be able to without our D-Powers." Terriermon warned. "It's time to learn!" MarineAngemon pointed out a rapildy approaching Tyrannomon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* 


	3. Author's Note

Just a note to everyone who R&R me.  
  
I'm sorry my paragraphs always look like crap, I don't have Microsoft Word and none of my word processors seem to work right.   
  
I did recongnize you, java86. I had wondered if anyone from the board ever came here besides Sailor Senshi Sakura and me. :) This RPG is a Season 2, a "remake" of it, so we're trying it again.  
  
The thumbnail plot is that their partners, unable to digivolve, were destroyed by a new enemy, and the 4 Soverigns used the fact that in the DW they were data, and turned them into Digimon. When they collect all the gems, they'll be ready to face the new enemy, with a new kind of Digivolution.   
  
I won't continue, seeing as these flames have gotten me down. You guys seem to be very good reviewers, and maybe you could see what you think of my Sailor Moon story, Sailor Moon Z: Zodiac Senshi. It needs serious critiquing. And the first few pages are hard to read because I did them before I knew it didn't cooperate with my word processor. I'l redo them once the bulk of it is done.  
  
I know this wasn't the most original fic, and I thank you for your intrest and reviews. Ja ne! ^_~ 


	4. Authir's Note 2~I Will Continue! ^_~

NeoDigifan, you're right. I can't give up. Arigato for the encouragement! :) I will warn you, this fic might stink though. Chapter 2 should be out before the end of the week. Ja ne! ^_~ 


	5. First Digivolution

The Digital Transformation  
  
Chapter 2: First Digivolution  
  
I just realized (with some help from you guys) that I really can't give up on a fic, even if it does stink. I will try to continue, even though this really isn't my genre. I tend to stick to fluffy romances, which is why this may be harder for me. I just kinda ruined my plot, but no big! I'll give this my best shot. ^_~ Sorry it wasn't out sooner, too much schoolwork already! -_-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, it belongs to Toei and etc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Blazing Breath!" the Tyrannomon attacked the Tamers. "Ouch, that's hot!" MarineAngemon complained. "Can we attack?" Guilmon asked. "Let's find out. Diamond Storm!" Renamon attacked. "Terrier Tornado!" "Pyro Sphere!" "That's not enough!" Monodramon warned. "Kahuna Wave!" MarineAngemon's attack was very weak for a mega, only at rookie strength. The Tyrannomon easily defelected them, and set his aim on Lopmon. "Henwee!!!" she yelled as he let out another Blazing Breath attack.  
  
"Where are we Ai?" "I'm not sure, I don't even know where the others are." A bright light appeared from Mako's head. "Cool trick!" Ai cheered.  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon!"  
  
All of the TDs gasped in astonishment. For the most of it, he was a normal Gargomon. But the few blue hairs atop his head begged to differ. "Gargo Barrage!" this time, the attack wounded Tyrannomon. "Song of the Poets!" another Digimon attacked and combined with Gargomon's, it destroyed the Tyrannomon. He absorbed the data before Gargomon had a chance.  
  
"Who are you?" Guilmon asked, with a growl. "Don't worry, I'm not here to fight you. I'm Haikumon, sent by the Digimon Sovereigns. I see that one of you has digivolved, congradulations." he nodded at Gargomon. "I hate to interrupt, but why are we Digimon?" Gargomon asked. "I had a feeling you'd ask that. 2 months ago, a large group of Digimon began to revolt against the Sovereigns. One of them had an enormous ammount of power. Once the Sovereigns were almost defeated, your partners stepped into help. and Calumon's power helped them to digivolve to Ultimate level. Even that didn't stop the rebellion. Sadly, your partners were defeated." Haikumon began to explain.  
  
"They're...gone?" Guilmon asked, not believing it. "Yes, it's true. However, the Sovereigns escaped, and came up with a plan. They would have been here to tell you, but they're actually in hiding. They saved a few remnants of the Digimon's data. We brought you here to save us." Haikumon said. "So what does that have to do with the data?" Monodramon asked. "When you're in the Digital World, you are data as well. Last night, we took these," Haikumon held up 9 D-Powers, "because they are the link between you and your partners. It stored the data of both partner and Tamer. The data was simply combined, and the excess Digimon data made the combination 90% Digimon." he finished.  
  
"What's the other 10%?" Elecmon asked. "Your thoughts and relationships. There's only one way we'll permit you to be humans again. There are 10 crystals hidden throughout this world. If they are together, they can help you overcome the new enemy. They were scattered to prevent anyone but the Sovereigns from finding them. I will tell you where they first one is, but then you have to locate the one that can sense them." Haikumon explained. "Is it one of us?" Renamon asked. "In a way. Now, the Sovereigns have placed very familiar guards by the crystals. They first one is directly east of here, in a cave. It should only be about half a day's journey. Good luck, Tamers." Haikumon left with the D-Powers.  
  
"How are we going to be able to digivolve without the D-Powers?" Guardromon asked. "Gargomon did it!" Lopmon smiled. "I bet there's got to be a reason behind it. Probably relationships." Gargomon concluded. "Look, I'd like to get going, but where are Ai & Mako?" MarineAngemon pointed out. "And what about Calumon?" Elecmon asked. "I bet we'll find them all soon. We better go." Monodramon said, as they all trudged off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
I hope that everything makes more sense now! Gomen nasai about this whole deal! ~Sora 


End file.
